He Used To Wait
by My Black Backpack
Summary: He used to wait for her. He used to say Sweet dreams, He used to help her. He used to....Oneshot. 2 different endings.
1. Ending 1

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

**A/N: Alright, I'm not sure if anyone will like this…or understand it…or think that there is any point to it. But…oh well. **

-------

He used to wait for her in the mornings. Every morning, he would sit on the couch, doing absolutely nothing, waiting for her to be ready. Some mornings, he sat there for hours. He would wake up early, extremely early by both of their standards. He would be up hours before she would be even close to leaving. He would sit on the couch and wait for her the entire time.

She would walk out of her room and see him sitting there, again, just like every other morning. Every morning she would scowl and brush passed him. She gave no more recognition of his presence other than a dirty look. She would slam the portrait in his face and nearly run down to the Great Hall to avoid him catching up with her. But he waited. Every morning.

He used to say, "Hello,"

He used to say, "Good morning,"

He used to say, "How are you?"

He used to say, "Did you have a good day?"

He used to say, "Good night,"

He used to say, "Sweet dreams,"

She never once returned the gesture. She would scowl and ignore him, occasionally telling him to shove off and never speak to her again. He said each of those every day.

He used to save her a seat at the table. Every day. Every day, he had one seat next to him, specifically reserved for _her_. Sirius wasn't allowed to sit there. Remus and Peter weren't allowed to sit there. Only she was allowed to sit there. She would glare at that empty seat. Ignore it. Brush past him and sit as far away as possible from him with her friends.

He used to bring her tea when she was sick. He would clean up the used tissues on the floor. He would bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed. He brought all of her assignments from the day. He brought her incredibly detailed notes from the classes she missed-he never took notes for himself in class.

He used to stand up for her. Anytime someone insulted her. No matter how petty the insult was, he would stop them. He deflected any jinx that was fired at her. He would hex people until they were unrecognizable for her. She would give him detention. Yell at him for what he did. Insult him. Tell him to never speak to her again. But he would stand up for her. No matter what she did to him.

He used to cover her with a blanket when she fell asleep on the couch. He would take the book out of her hands, and put it on the table. He would even mark the page she had been reading. He would reignite the fire to keep her warm. He would sit and watch the fire to make sure it was always roaring.

Now, though, she walked down to the Great Hall. He wasn't there to follow her. He didn't wait for her. He didn't speak to her anymore. He never said "Good morning," or "Good night," anymore. At meal times, someone sat on either side of him. He didn't save her a seat anymore. When she was sick, she would drag herself to the hospital wing. When Snape would call her a mudblood, he would bow his head and keep walking. When she fell asleep on the couch, she woke up cold.

She had woken up early that morning. She dressed quickly and went into their common room. She sat patiently on the couch. 30 minutes later, he walked out of his room. He stopped for a moment, staring quizzically at her. He shook his head and quickly walked out of the portrait hole. She stood up after he had left, whispering, "He doesn't wait anymore,"

She passed him as she walked to her friends, noticing that Sirius and Frank were sitting on either side of him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments. She glanced to his right, where her seat used to be, and sighed.

When Snape called her a worthless mudblood, she looked over at him. He caught her eyes, which were welling up with tears, before he turned around and shook his head, walking away from her.

Both of them were in their common room that night. She had been reading a book on the couch while he was working on an essay. She had fallen asleep a while back. When she woke up from the cold, she looked around. He was still working on his essay. The fire was nearly out. Her book had fallen to the floor. She drew in a ragged breath as she stood up. She whispered, "I'll always wake up cold now," without realizing that he could hear her.

As she closed the door to her room, James murmured to himself, "Sweet dreams, Lily,"

She didn't hear him.

-------

Please review, I really want to hear what you have to say about this little piece…

There is another ending to this story--Chapter 2


	2. Ending 2

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

**A/N: Alright, I'm not sure if anyone will like this…or understand it…or think that there is any point to it. But…oh well. **

**This is the second ending…I thought would be extremely weird to just post the ending…but the story is exactly the same except for the last line….so you can just skip down to there…**

-------

He used to wait for her in the mornings. Every morning, he would sit on the couch, doing absolutely nothing, waiting for her to be ready. Some mornings, he sat there for hours. He would wake up early, extremely early by both of their standards. He would be up hours before she would be even close to leaving. He would sit on the couch and wait for her the entire time.

She would walk out of her room and see him sitting there, again, just like every other morning. Every morning she would scowl and brush passed him. She gave no more recognition of his presence other than a dirty look. She would slam the portrait in his face and nearly run down to the Great Hall to avoid him catching up with her. But he waited. Every morning.

He used to say, "Hello,"

He used to say, "Good morning,"

He used to say, "How are you?"

He used to say, "Did you have a good day?"

He used to say, "Good night,"

He used to say, "Sweet dreams,"

She never once returned the gesture. She would scowl and ignore him, occasionally telling him to shove off and never speak to her again. He said each of those every day.

He used to save her a seat at the table. Every day. Every day, he had one seat next to him, specifically reserved for _her_. Sirius wasn't allowed to sit there. Remus and Peter weren't allowed to sit there. Only she was allowed to sit there. She would glare at that empty seat. Ignore it. Brush past him and sit as far away as possible from him with her friends.

He used to bring her tea when she was sick. He would clean up the used tissues on the floor. He would bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed. He brought all of her assignments from the day. He brought her incredibly detailed notes from the classes she missed-he never took notes for himself in class.

He used to stand up for her. Anytime someone insulted her. No matter how petty the insult was, he would stop them. He deflected any jinx that was fired at her. He would hex people until they were unrecognizable for her. She would give him detention. Yell at him for what he did. Insult him. Tell him to never speak to her again. But he would stand up for her. No matter what she did to him.

He used to cover her with a blanket when she fell asleep on the couch. He would take the book out of her hands, and put it on the table. He would even mark the page she had been reading. He would reignite the fire to keep her warm. He would sit and watch the fire to make sure it was always roaring.

Now, though, she walked down to the Great Hall. He wasn't there to follow her. He didn't wait for her. He didn't speak to her anymore. He never said "Good morning," or "Good night," anymore. At meal times, someone sat on either side of him. He didn't save her a seat anymore. When she was sick, she would drag herself to the hospital wing. When Snape would call her a mudblood, he would bow his head and keep walking. When she fell asleep on the couch, she woke up cold.

She had woken up early that morning. She dressed quickly and went into their common room. She sat patiently on the couch. 30 minutes later, he walked out of his room. He stopped for a moment, staring quizzically at her. He shook his head and quickly walked out of the portrait hole. She stood up after he had left, whispering, "He doesn't wait anymore,"

She passed him as she walked to her friends, noticing that Sirius and Frank were sitting on either side of him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments. She glanced to his right, where her seat used to be, and sighed.

When Snape called her a worthless mudblood, she looked over at him. He caught her eyes, which were welling up with tears, before he turned around and shook his head, walking away from her.

Both of them were in their common room that night. She had been reading a book on the couch while he was working on an essay. She had fallen asleep a while back. When she woke up from the cold, she looked around. He was still working on his essay. The fire was nearly out. Her book had fallen to the floor. She drew in a ragged breath as she stood up. She whispered, "I'll always wake up cold now," without realizing that he could hear her.

As she opened the door to her room, James called out, "Sweet dreams, Lily,"

-------

Please review, I really want to hear what you have to say about this little piece…

This is the second ending…which was better?


End file.
